


Blue Spark

by ThatHalGuy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, baby bones, sans using his powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHalGuy/pseuds/ThatHalGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in the Underground isn't easy, especially when you're seen as the opposite of what might be considered "normal". Sans struggles to keep his brother safe from a lot of things, but sometimes jokes don't cut it to get a bully to give up.</p>
<p>Sometimes a skeleton has to take drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Spark

**Author's Note:**

> While I love me some big ol' cuddly Sans, I also love the idea that he has some pent up aggression toward anyone who's mean to his brother.
> 
> Going on the adorable headcanon that Papyrus is the little brother of the two, before he shot up like a weed and towered over Sans.

Sans was not one for confrontation usually. He found it exhausting and much preferred diffusing tension with a few puns. But there were some things that drove him to a different reaction. Sometimes jokes were the furthest thing from his mind. Moments like that were thankfully rare.

“Hey, freaks! What do you think you're doing, acting like you can waltz in here like you live here!” Sans pulled his brother close and kept walking. The teens in Hotland were pretty harsh. Some were gathered nearby in a group, laughing at the skeleton brothers.

“I didn't know the circus was in town!” One jeered, “Look at them, the fat clown and his little monkey!” The others guffawed as Sans's pace slowed. Papyrus was clinging to his hand and looking from his brother to the group of teens. Summoning his little courage, he shouted back,

“My brother is not fat! He's just big-boned! And I'm not a monkey, you... You jerks!” The teens laughed again at his weak insult, one standing up, toying with something in his hand,

“Check it out. He taught it to talk. Let's see if it can dance, too!” Sans turned, just in time to see the teen throw a rock, aimed straight at his brother. Sans pulled Papyrus against his side to get him out of the rock's path, letting it clatter harmlessly on the ground.

“Look, we're just passing by. Don't you guys have better things to do?” The group snickered to each other, the one who threw the rock bending to pick up another, tossing and catching it to feel its weight,

“Why would we pass up on the traveling freak-show? C'mon, clown kid, tell us a joke.” His eyes took on a wicked gleam, “Or this one's going through your fat skull.” Sans sighed, shifting Papyrus behind him to keep him protected.

“Fine. What does a skeleton use to call his friends?” He waited a beat, “A telebone.” A couple teens snorted quietly, but the one with the rock just rolled his eyes,

“Can't you do anything that _doesn't_ involve skeleton puns? God, talk about a one-trick pony.”

“Leave him alone! Sans is a gr-” Sans pushed Papyrus behind him again, hushing him before he got them in a worse situation.

“I dunno, man. You seem like a pretty tough crowd. A little too 'hotheaded' for my 'cool' puns.” No one laughed. The teen with the rock scowled and gripped it, starting to pull his arm back,

“I'll show you hotheaded!!” Sans shoved Papyrus to the side, bracing himself. He only had one hit point- he couldn't afford to get hit. The rock was flung at him, and Sans waited just long enough to dodge, letting it fly past him and bounce away. Now the others were starting to pick up rocks, Sans gulping quietly. He couldn't dodge them all if they teamed up against him. Papyrus boldly stood before his brother, arms flung out, even though he was smaller than Sans,

“I won't let you hurt my brother! Leave us alone!” The teens laughed, forming a loose line, rocks waiting in their hands.

“You think you can protect him? You're hardly intimidating, little brat. I could snap you in half just by pushing you over!” Sans twitched. “You're weak and pathetic. You're nothing! I bet you'll be dead within the week!” Sans twitched again, narrowing his eyes slightly. “In fact, I'd be doing everyone a favor right now. You're never gonna survive, why not get rid of you now and dump you in the trash- where you belong!!” Sans's hand landed on Papyrus's shoulder, stepping around the younger skeleton to block him again.

“What did you say about my brother?” His tone changed; less his seemingly eternally-tired tone, more... something else. Papyrus didn't recognise it, and the teens didn't understand it. Sans drew himself up, still shorter than the teens, but standing tall anyway, staring hard at the teens before him, who stood in confused silence. “I asked you a _question_.” His voice was sharp, a spark of blue flickering in his eye socket. The leader of the group recovered himself,

“I- I said your stupid brother belongs in the garbage!” He snapped, gripping his rock tighter, but looking more guarded now. Sans's grin widened a bit,

“That's what I thought you said.” He chuckled darkly, his white pupils fading to leave nothing but the hollow blackness of his sockets, “Do you want to have a bad time?” The group stepped back slightly, nervous of this strange demeanor, their expressions changing to match as blue sparked in the empty sockets and blazed into fiery irises, “No one,” Sans said slowly, lifting his hand, “calls my brother,” The fire spread across his hand, eerily blue and menacing, “ _Trash_.” He drew out the word, grabbing the teen's soul from afar, watching it glow the same blue color, and threw his arm to the side, sending him flying down the street with a scream, only to screech to a stop, then get flung back as Sans's arm snapped to the other direction, the other teens scattering in terror as their defenseless leader shrieked, begging to be let go. Sans drew his arm back, bringing the trapped monster close so the skeleton could grin eerily, “Never. Insult my brother. Again.” The teen nodded furiously, on the brink of tears, and Sans dropped him, the blue fire dissipating into white pupils. The teen scrambled away, and Sans took a moment to just breathe and calm himself down again, slumping his shoulders as if weighed down by every exhausting thought ever considered.

“...Sans?” The skeleton turned, meeting his brother's fearful eyes and feeling his heart twinge in pain when he flinched back, “What was that?” Sans floundered for a bit, then sighed, dropping to his knees to offer a hug to Papyrus,

“It's just some magic, Papyrus. It's alright. I only used it to protect you. I'll only ever use it to protect you.” Papyrus hesitated, gauging his brother's sincerity, then buried himself in Sans's chest, hugging him tightly,

“Promise?” Papyrus asked, muffled by Sans's jacket. Sans chuckled,

“C'mon, Paps, you know I don't like making promises.” He hugged him tighter, “But it's pretty tiring to use that magic, anyway, so yeah. I promise I'll only use it to protect you.” Papyrus grinned up at him,

“Maybe one day you can show me how to do that so I can protect you!” Sans laughed and scooped him up to carry, continuing their walk,

“Maybe, maybe. But for now, whaddya say we head for the river and see if the riverperson's willing to take us to Snowdin, huh? The monsters there are pretty 'chill' after all.” Papyrus laughed and nodded, pointing boldly in the direction they were walking,

“To Snowdin!!”


End file.
